jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Krogan
Krogan (ang. Krogan) - jeden z głównych antagonistów serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Wysłannik Drago Krwawdonia, tymczasowy przywódca Łowców Smoków oraz dawny lider Lotników. Wygląd Jest to wysoki, szczupły, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o brązowych oczach i krótkich, czarnych włosach oraz zaroście w tym samym kolorze. Na twarzy Krogana znajduje się dość charakterystyczna blizna umiejscowiona na prawym oku, ciągnie się ona od kości policzkowej, poprzez łuk brwiowy aż do szczytu czoła Łowcy. Mężczyzna ubrany jest w bladoczerwoną koszulę bez rękawów i jasnobrązowe spodnie przepasane pasem, na którym znajduje się symbol Łowców, zaś całości dopełnia fioletowa peleryna z kapturem. Na ramionach ma on założone metalowe naramienniki. Charakter Krogan jest człowiekiem bezlitosnym, nie toleruje najmniejszego sprzeciwu. Nie obchodzi go życie jego podwładnych i jest gotów poświęcić wszystkich dla osiągnięcia upragnionego celu. Za fałszywym uśmiechem i zjadliwą uprzejmością skrywa żądną władzy i bezwzględną naturę. Cechuje go odwaga i pewność siebie, które pomogły mu zrealizować założenie przeciwnej jeźdźcom grupy Lotników. Zdolności Krogan jest silnym, zwinnym, sprytnym i niezwykle utalentowanym wojownikiem. Świetnie walczy wręcz, a także za pomocą broni takiej jak np. topór, czy też łańcuch. Bez najmniejszego trudu jest w stanie pokonać kolejno kilku łowców, jak i również godnego siebie przeciwnika jakim jest Throk. Historia Posiedzenie wodzów Po ataku smoków na salę, w której odbywało się posiedzenie wodzów, Stoick Ważki, jedyny ocalały z pożaru, dostrzegł Drago Krwawdonia uciekającego razem z Kroganem na grzbietach Gruchotników. Krogan od wielu lat pracuje dla Drago, pełniąc rolę szpiega, pośrednika w kontaktach z Łowcami Smoków, oraz myśliwego i nabywcy smoków do smoczej armii. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Mężczyzna pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku ''Aukcja na miarę bohaterów, kiedy to pojawia się na licytacjach smoków, organizowanych przez Viggo i jego brata Rykera. Ostatecznie Krogan bierze udział w aukcji, na której zostaje wystawiony Szczerbatek. Mężczyźnie udaje się wygrać licytację, jednakże smok zostaje uwolniony, a jemu i jego właścicielowi udaje się uciec, zaś wściekły Krogan zabiera swoje pieniądze i opuszcza wyspę. W odcinku Apetyt na głowę, Krogan ratuje życie Czkawki, jednak tylko po to, by go porwać i postawić przed obliczem Viggo. W odcinku Ogniowa Burza (część 2), pod wpływem intrygi Czkawki, Smocze Oko wpada do wulkanu na Końcu Świata, a w ślad za nim podąża Viggo. Przywódca Łowców zostaje uznany za martwego, wskutek czego Krogan przejmuje przywództwo nad Łowcami. W odcinku Living on the Edge, Krogan okazuje się być bardzo brutalnym i bezwzględnym przywódcą. Zabija jednego z Łowców, gdy ten kwestionuje jego rozkazy. Ponadto, Łowcy porywają do niewoli Śmiercipieśnia, którego używają do przywoływania smoków, które następnie zmuszają do służby. W odcinku Return of Thor Bonecrusher, Krogan odkrywa, że Viggo jednak przeżył. Wspólnie podejmują przywództwo nad Łowcami i pracują nad atakiem mającym na celu przejęcie Końca Świata. W odcinku Początek końca, Łowcy, z pomocą Lotników, wykurzają Jeźdźców z Końca Świata i przejmują kontrolę nad wyspą. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 1), Viggo chce użyć kapsuły skonstruowanej przez Czkawkę, by zanurkować w głąb wulkanu i odzyskać Smocze Oko. Okazuje się jednak, że wystarczy przejść na skalną półkę, położoną ponad poziomem lawy. W ten sposób artefakt wraca w posiadanie Łowców. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 2), Krogan chce zabić Viggo, lecz nie udaje mu się to, w dodatku Jeźdźcy z powodzeniem pokonują armię Łowców i Lotników oraz odzyskują ponowną kontrolę nad Końcem Świata. W odcinku Grzechy przeszłości, Krogan bez powodzenia usiłuje zdobyć soczewkę do Smoczego Oka, w której posiadaniu znajduje się Heathera. W tym celu wykorzystują Johanna, by ten zaprowadził dziewczynę w pułapkę. Po udanej tym razem misji Krogan, Viggo oraz Johann odczytują soczewkę, która ma umożliwić im odnalezienie "króla wszystkich smoków". W szóstej serii głównym celem Krogana jest odnalezienie pozostałych soczewek do smoczego oka, które mają zaprowadzić go do Króla Smoków. Po osiągnięciu tego udaje się w jego poszukiwaniu na Wyspę Berserków, gdzie zostaje ostatecznie pokonany przez Jeźdźców. Po wydarzeniach zostaje zabrany do Drago, który skazuje go na śmierć za niewypełnienie zadania, jakim było odnalezienie i zdobycie Oszołomostracha dla jego smoczej armii. Zobacz też en::Krogan Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Łowcy Smoków